I didn't go anywhere
by buffypurple
Summary: Buffy and Spike in highschool


I Didn't Go Anywhere 

New AU Fic: Buffy is a geeky bookworm....Spike is her ex-bestfriend/ now popular guy. Can they sort out their relationship? 

Authors note: I just discovered that I really love AU fiction (due in large part to Kate's wonderful fics.) Piet, thar be a tiny bit of Andrew in this for you. A big Thankyou to Kate, My wonderful Beta. IBF's I love you guys! 

* * *

Buffy Summers was your typical high school nerd. She was short and blonde with glasses. She wore baggy clothes to hide her slim figure and wore no make-up as she didn't like to draw attention to herself.

It was the first day of her last year in high school and she sat in biology class, furiously taking notes on the new syllabus. 

"And I've paired you off into lab partners," the teacher was saying. 

"Lab partners..." Buffy wrote. 

"Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris." 

Buffy looked up, curious as to who she would get for a partner. 

"Angel O'Connel and Cordelia Chase." 

Dammit! Buffy had a major crush on Angel and she hated how Cordelia kept throwing herself at him. 

"Harmony Kendall and Riley Finn. Andrew Wells and Jonathon Levinson." 

She watched as her chess partner Andrew high-fived his best friend. 

"Buffy Summers and..." 

Buffy looked at Miss Calendar, there weren't that many people left in the class. 

"...William Sullivan."

Well that's just great! She couldn't think of anyone worse to be partnered with. 

Spike, as William was generally known, had been her best friend for fourteen years. Then, that summer he had come back from staying with his cousins in England. He was hardly recognisable, he had gone from being a shy, awkward boy, to an attractive, confident teenager. He had acted as if Buffy didn't exist anymore. 

They had made a promise that they would be friends forever, but all of that was over. Buffy had taken it badly and crawled into a little protective shell. Spike's new friends (Riley, Warren, Harmony, Cordelia and Dru) teased and made fun of her. Spike didn't join in (and for that she was grateful), but he didn't stop them either. 

Spike grudgingly walked over and sat next to her. 

"Guess I'm stuck with you then, Summers." 

"I... I guess so." she stammered. 

The teacher handed out their assignments. Spike looked at the sheet of paper scathingly. 

"Woah! that's a lot of work." he complained. 

"Y..Yes, We'll have to do most of it in our spare time." 

"Oh, I don't think so," he said. "I think that you will have to do it in your spare time. I have better things to do." 

"If you don't do it, you won't graduate, and I'm not letting you take the credit for my work," she told him bravely. 

"Yes, you will." 

"N-no I won't! And I'm sure your dad won't be happy if you don't graduate." 

Spike just rolled his eyes. 

"We'll see," he said. 

Over the next few weeks, Spike hadn't helped Buffy in the slightest. He even cut biology class almost once a week. 

Buffy was heading to her English class, when she ran straight into a solid figure and dropped all her books. Everyone turned round, pointed and laughed at her expense. 

Buffy turned beat red and apologised to who she'd bumped into. 

"That's all right Summers," he said with a wink and helped her pick up her books. 

"Spike?" she looked up. 

"Yes?" he asked. 

"Oh nothing... it's just, are you actually being nice to me?" she said incredulously. 

"Well...yeah." 

"OK, what do you want?" she asked suspiciously. 

Spike feigned offence. 

"What? Like I'm just being nice to you because I want something? Please! I'm a nice guy." 

He stuck his hands into the pockets of his long leather duster. She raised an eyebrow sceptically. 

"OK, so I need a small favour." He had the decency to look sheepish at his request. 

"Right... and why would I be inclined to help you in any way?" she asked. 

"Because we were best friends?" 

"Ugh! You are so pathetic, trying that excuse on me." 

"Did it work?" he asked hopefully. 

Buffy felt kind of bad for him, it must have taken him a lot to come up to her in front of all his friends and ask her for help. 

She sighed. "It depends on what you want me to do." 

"Well, I'm failing a class and I would be really really grateful if you were to tutor me." 

"Which class?" she questioned. 

"Uh... all of them," he admitted. 

"Oh boy!" 

"You won't do it?" 

"You're asking a lot of me you know. This is going to take up a lot of my free time." 

"Buffy, please." He looked deadly serious. "My guidance counsellor said that if I don't get at least a B in all my classes, there's a chance I won't be able to graduate. My Dad would be so disappointed in me. Don't make me beg," he said desperately. 

"All right. I'll do it," she gave in. 

"Really? Thanks! Where do we start?" 

"We start with you promising to meet me every Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. If you fail to show up, at any time, I will refuse to help you again," she said in a business-like manner. 

Spike looked frustrated. "Does it have to be that often?" he asked. 

"Do you want to graduate?" 

"Hell yes!" 

* * *

"You're what?" the redhead asked shrilly down the phone. 

"I'm tutoring Spike," Buffy repeated. 

"Spike at school? Incredibly hot Spike? Spike your best-friend Spike?" Willow questioned frantically. 

"Yes Spike, and that's ex-best friend Will." 

"Bleached blonde, leather coat, scarred eyebrow Spike?" 

"Willow! Get a grip! It's just Spike." 

"Just Spike? Are you mad? He's the most wanted guy at school. Apart from Angel, of course, all the girls lust after him," Willow informed her. 

"He's not that cute," Buffy said thoughtfully. 

"Not that cute? He has those piercing blue eyes, sculpted cheek bones and a body to die for! Don't tell me you haven't noticed," she said dreamily. 

"Not really. He's always been 'just Spike' to me. No big deal, I've slept with him in the same bed before. He's never seemed like such a big deal to me." 

"Ohmygod! You slept with Spike?" Willow shrieked. 

"My God Willow! I'm going to hang up this phone if you don't change the pitch of your voice!" 

"Sorry," she said. "So when is the first tutoring session?" 

"Well, today is Tuesday, so tomorrow. " 

"Tomorrow? That doesn't give us much time to prepare. Where are you gonna study?" 

"In my room, and prepare for what?" she asked suspiciously. 

"If he's going to be in your room, then we need to make sure that there's nothing there that could embarrass you and ruin your chances with him." 

"I'm not looking to date Spike!" 

"Perhaps not, but you don't want him going back to his friends and telling them how you sleep with a stuffed pig." 

"OK, you have a point," Buffy sighed. "What do I have to do?" 

"Right! Get out a box and walk round your room and tell me every thing that you have on display, that way I can tell you what is and what isn't appropriate." 

"You're going waaay too overboard with this," Buffy complained. 

"Hey now! None of that! You'll thank me in the end." 

"You know, I really doubt it!" 

* * *

Buffy went to open the door. 

"You're 10 minutes late!" she admonished. 

"Sorry Luv, I was with Dru and I lost track of time. You know how it can get." Spike told her casually. 

"You'd better not make a habit of it." 

They walked up to her room. Spike chucked his book bag on the floor and lay down on her bed. 

"What are you gawking at?" he raised an eyebrow. 

Seeing him lying there on her bed, his hair tousled and a sexy grin on his face. She could see why he was the most lusted after guy at school. 

She snapped her mouth shut. 

"Oh...uh, nothing. Can you take your shoes off if you're gonna lay there?" she blushed slightly. 

He unlaced his Doc Martens and grinned up at her. 

"Are you going to stand there all night?" he patted the bed next to him. 

Buffy sighed in frustration and sat down next to him awkwardly. 

"So where do you want to start?" 

"Um...why don't you help me catch up on our Biology thing?" 

* * *

Buffy glanced at her clock. They'd been studying for a few hours now. They had started with Biology and then worked through to Math. Buffy was surprised at what a good time she was having with him. It was sort of like old times. 

"Yeah! And then you fell into the lake. You couldn't swim so I had to jump in and rescue you," she giggled. 

"That wasn't funny! Who knew that the bridge we made wouldn't hold?" he said chuckling. 

"Um...the park keeper who was waving his rake at us?" 

They had started off on opposite sides of the bed, but were now hip to hip. 

Buffy stopped laughing. 

"Um, I hate to say this, but it's getting late. Shall we give it 10 more minutes and then call it a night?" she asked regretfully. 

"OK Kitten." 

She smiled at the use of his old pet name for her. 

"I want to thank you again for doing this for me," he said sincerely. 

"You're welcome. OK now, if you do 6, plus or minus B times the square root of A plus C plus 4 divided by 2 times B you get what?' 

Buffy sighed. She was back at school and Spike was acting like she didn't exist again. That lunch time, Angel had 'accidentally' bumped into her and knocked orange juice onto her sweater. 

"Oops! Sorry," he had said with false compassion. 

The rest of his moronic friends burst into mocking laughter. Spike acted like nothing had happened and continued his conversation with Dru. 

That's the last time I help that jerk! she thought, but when she had told Spike that she couldn't tutor him the next night, he had looked so downhearted and his lip had curled into such a adorable little-boy pout, that she couldn't help telling him that she would find a way to change her plans and would be able to tutor him after all. 

How does he do it? One look and I'd do almost anything for him. She sighed. 

Spike arrived at her house on time the next night. 

They studied for a couple of hours. Spike seemed to be having trouble with the work. "Screw this!" he said in frustration. 

"Excuse me?" she said, startled at his outburst. 

"I can't concentrate tonight! My thoughts are all over the place." 

He flopped backwards on the bed and closed his eyes. She closed the text books and mimicked him, lying on her side. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently. 

"No," he sighed 

"Is it about your Dad?" 

"No." 

"Teachers putting pressure on you?" 

"No." 

"Then I don't know what it could be," she told him. 

"It's Dru. She broke up with me," he said sadly. 

"Oh. Spike, I'm sorry." She laid a comforting hand on his arm. She couldn't help feeling slightly cheerful at the news of their break-up, though she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just because she didn't like Drusilla. 

"It's OK Luv. Things had been bad for a while." 

"Did you love her? I'm sorry. I know that's none of my business." 

"It's all right. There was a time when I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure." 

"How long were you together?" 

"A couple of years." 

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say. She didn't have any experience with relationships. 

"I'm sure it's for the best. She probably found a better guy, someone who understands her more and will spend more time with her. I like to be by myself sometimes," he told her. 

"I get that." She agreed. "We've got some time to kill... you don't feel like studying. So why don't we watch a movie? Something funny that will cheer you up." 

"Sounds like a good idea, Kitten. Got any ice cream?" he looked up. 

"One Spike comfort evening coming right up!" 

* * *

Buffy woke early the next morning. She was a bit disoriented and couldn't quite remember how she got to bed. 

They had watched Rush Hour 2 whilst eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's double chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Both dipping in a spoon with the tub between them. He had poured his heart out to her about Dru, and she had listened with a sympathetic ear.

Then she couldn't quite remember the film ending and her seeing Spike to the door. 

There was a small movement next to her and she let out a squeak of surprise when she realised that the reason she didn't remember him leaving was because he hadn't left yet. 

He let out a small whimper and reached for the quilt that she had unknowingly pulled off 

him. That's so cute! She covered him back over with the blanket. 

She was worried about what her over-protective mother would say if she caught her sleeping with a guy in her bed, but she also really didn't want to wake him. He had seemed emotionally exhausted the night before, and he had confessed to her that he hadn't been sleeping well. 

She glanced at her clock. It read 6:00 am. Just enough time to let him have a bit more sleep and then get him out of here before Mom wakes up, she thought to herself. 

She shivered and shifted closer to him for warmth. She studied his face. He had a unique look to him that gave him a sexy and mysterious edge. He normally looked quite dangerous, but now, looking at him, he seemed so peaceful, and almost angelic. She looked at him for a while longer, but it wasn't long before her eyelids drooped and she drifted back off to sleep. 

A little while later she was startled awake by a shrill shriek. 

"BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" 

Buffy quickly scrambled out of the bed. 

"Mom, please calm down. It's not what it looks like," she pleaded with her mother. 

"What do you think you're doing having sex in my house?!" Joyce Summers said furiously. She rounded on Spike. "Who are you? And what do you think you're doing in bed with my teenage daughter! And on a school night too!" 

"Er...Mrs Summers, if I could just explain..." Spike started. 

"WILLIAM!? I shall have to talk to your father about this!" 

Spike turned pale and groaned. 

"MOM! STOP!" Buffy shouted to get through to her mother. 

"Could you please calm down and let me explain?' 

Her flustered mother took a deep breath. 

"I did not have sex with Spike," Buffy began. 

"Buffy I'm not stupid. I know..." Joyce started.

"No Mom! You don't know! I was tutoring Spike and we were tired and I guess we just fell asleep. We both still have our clothes on." 

Joyce looked her daughter in the eye. 

"Buffy? Do you promise me that you have never had sex?" 

Buffy turned red, she had to answer her Mom, but she didn't want Spike to think that she was a freak. 

"No Mom, I've never had sex," she said, staring at the floor. 

"Thank the Lord!" Joyce cried. "OK Sweetheart, I believe you. I'll be downstairs if you need me." 

"Um.. .I think I'd better get going," Spike said awkwardly. 

Buffy cringed. He thinks I'm a total freak now and he wants to get out of here. 

"I'm so sorry!" she apologised. "She's just overprotective because she loves me so much. Now that my Dad's gone, she's all I have left." 

"I understand, Luv." Spike gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you on Monday, Kitten." 

* * *

"OMG! YOU SLEPT WITH SPIKE! For real this time," Willow shrieked. 

Buffy held the phone a safe difference from her ear. 

"We didn't have sex, Willow! But he did kiss me," she informed her friend happily 

"OMG!" 

"Just a friend kiss though... I think." 

For once there was silence at the other end of the line. 

"Willow? Did you die?" 

"Sorry, I'm just so shocked! I would kill to be in your shoes." 

"He also told me that he broke up with Dru. Which was supposed to be a secret pleasedon'tlethimknowItoldyou." 

"I won't Buffy, but him and Dru huh? Wow they had sex and everything." 

"Willow, you don't know that. You can't just go around assuming that..." 

"Buffy, I so do know that! I was in English once and Dru and Cordy were talking, and Dru said that Spike has a really big..." 

"Willow! if you complete that sentence I'll kill you!" Buffy warned. "And that doesn't mean they've had sex." 

"Come on Buffy. This is the 90's the 1990's in point of fact, everyone's done it by our age." Willow laughed. 

"Well I haven't! Neither have you. Right?" 

"Right... But my point is, that it's a perfectly natural thing to occur at our age and it's not absurd to say that Spike and Dru have done it. Look at the evidence." 

"Thank you Miss 'I'm a sex education leaflet'." 

"Buffy?" Willow questioned cautiously. 

"Yes, Will?" 

"Do you have a thing for Spike?" 

"What? No. I'm just helping him study, we're barely friends." 

"Then why does it bother you so much if he's had sex with Dru?" 

* * *

"So... I heard about you and Dru. Sorry Spike." 

Spike was really not in the mood to talk to Angel. He just wanted to make it through the day at school. 

"Yeah mate. It's for the best though." Spike answered in frustration. 

"Why'd she dump you?" 

"I dunno. I have this feeling she's seeing someone else." 

"Oh, really? That sucks." Angel said nonchalantly. 

"That it does." Spike agreed. 

"What about you and that Summers geek? I heard that you two had gotten pretty friendly." 

"Not really, she's just helping me bring up my grades so I can graduate."

"Oh OK. You know, she is pretty cute," Angel said thoughtfully. 

"Oh yeah? Can't say I've really noticed." 

The truth was, that Spike had noticed. Every time they were together he was growing a bit more attracted to her. She made him laugh, she was funny, sweet and smart. She talked about things that really mattered instead of superficial things like clothes and makeup. Exactly the opposite of Dru, he thought. 

"Uh huh. I was thinking that maybe I'd give her a go. You know how easy these dorky chicks are," Angel laughed. 

Spike clenched his hands into tight fists. "There is no way I'm letting you do that to her!" he said angrily. 

"What's the deal Spike? You said you weren't into her," Angel said, annoyed at his sudden change in demeanour. 

"I'm not, but she's too good for you!" he gritted out. 

"Oh really? We'll see about that. When I take her out next Friday." Angel narrowed his eyes angrily. "Then we'll see how good she really is," he taunted. 

"You know she'll say yes if I ask her, how are you going to stop me?" Spike stormed angrily out of the room. 

* * *

True to his word, Angel approached Buffy the next day at lunch. 

"Hi Buffy," he said with a big fake smile and sat next to her at the lunch table she was sharing with Willow and Andrew. 

"Er... um... hi" Buffy stammered, wondering what trick he was going to play on her. 

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me on Friday?" 

"Go? Where?" 

"Out, you know. Like a date?" 

"A date?" she echoed. "Me and you together?" 

"Well, yeah." 

"Is this some sort of joke? You let me get all ready and then never show up?" she asked angrily. 

"No. I promise you. I just want to go out and get to know you better." Angel said indignantly. 

"I don't know..." 

Willow who was watching the whole scene play out with fascination, interjected. "Buffy, we were going to The Bronze anyway on Friday. How about you guys meet up there?" 

Buffy thought about the suggestion. She wouldn't look like a fool if he didn't show up, as they were going anyway. "Sounds like a good plan." 

She turned to Angel. "If you decide to show up, I'll be there around eight." 

"Great! I'll see you there!" Angel enthused and strode off to join his usual table where Cordelia was glaring at the whole interchange jealously. 

* * *

"He what?" 

"Asked me out on a date!" Buffy told Spike happily the next night. 

"That complete bastard! I didn't think he'd actually go through with it! Luv, you can't go out with him! He's just going to use you," Spike told her angrily. 

"Who are you to tell me what I can or cannot do?" she asked angrily, hurt that he wasn't happy for her. 

"Buffy, I'm just trying to look out for you. He told me himself that he just wanted to... to use you," he explained. "You're too good for him." 

"Riiight...Whatever, you're just jealous that I get to go out on a date while you'll be home all by yourself because Dru found someone better!" she told him cruelly. She regretted her words immediately when she saw the hurt look on his face. 

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Have fun on you date. You two deserve each other," he said quietly, grabbed his duster and stormed out of the room. 

"Spike, I'm sorry," she called after his retreating figure. 

He waved a hand carelessly in the air. 

* * *

Buffy had decided to make an effort for her first date. She carefully applied mascara and lip gloss, she curled her hair and pinned it up, causing stray tendrils to cascade down the back and sides, framing her face. She wore a red silk skirt and a low cut dark red shirt. 

She picked up her purse and was just about to go and ask her mom for a ride when she was distracted by a car honking outside. She opened the front door and was surprised to see Spike's DeSoto. She went over to the driver's window. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked. 

God, she looks gorgeous, he thought. Her outfit suited her figure perfectly and showed off her curves. He swallowed and forced himself to look back up to her face. He almost regretted it. She looked stunningly beautiful, she had deep red lips just begging to be kissed and her smoky eyes stared back into his bright blue ones. Spike! You've got to answer! he told himself. 

He cleared his throat. 

"I was heading over to The Bronze, thought you might want a ride," he smiled. 

"Really? You're not still mad at me?" she pouted. 

Spike seriously wished he could adjust his jeans. 

"Kitten, I can't stay mad at you. Hop in." 

She got into his car and they pulled away from her driveway.

* * *

When they arrived it was a quarter to eight and Angel was already there. He met her at the entrance to the club. 

"Buffy! You made it, I got us a table. Can I take your coat?" he stopped when he saw Spike. 

"Spike? What a surprise of the nicest kind. What are you doing here?" he said with false enthusiasm. 

"I came for the pool mate." Spike narrowed his eyes and indicated the pool tables. 

"You run along and do that then," Angel said, leading Buffy to a table in the far back of the club. Spike walked off to play pool at a table where he could clearly see Buffy and Angel. 

The date was going really well, Buffy found that Angel knew a lot about art and music and was able to carry an intelligent conversation. He remained a perfect gentleman. 

Spike went over to the bar to get himself a drink and was greeted by Willow. 

"Hey Spike. I didn't know you'd be here. What are you doing here?" she asked perkily. 

"My guess is the same thing you are," he winked at her. 

"If what you're doing is spying on Buffy and Angel's date then... no, you'd be dead wrong." She blushed. 

Spike sighed. "I just don't trust him, I've seen the way he treats women." 

"I'm sure Buffy will be fine... Hey! where'd they go?" 

"What!?" Spike looked towards their table frantically. Buffy and Angel were gone. 

"Dammit!" he cursed. 

Angel had told Buffy that the music at the club was giving him a headache, but that he knew of a quiet room in the back of the club where they could continue their conversation. As Angel has been such a gentleman the whole night, Buffy saw no harm in going with him. 

His demeanour changed when they had got to a small dimly lit storage room. 

She sat on the edge of a crate. "So what were you saying about Mozart?" 

"Buffy, I have to tell you something," he blurted out. 

"What is it?" 

"Buffy! I'm in love with you," he told her and took her face in his large hands and started to kiss her. 

Buffy couldn't think about what was happening, she was carried away in the moment. Oh my God, he's in love with me, she thought.

Wait a minute, he can't love me. We've been on one date. 

Buffy tried to push him away but his grip on her was tight. He moved his lips down her neck and his hands up her shirt, roughly caressing her breasts. 

"Angel, stop... we can't," she gasped, feeling claustrophobic. She really wanted to get away from him. "You can't love me. We've only had one date!"

"I do love you. Keep quiet Buffy, we don't want anyone to hear," he insisted. 

She didn't like the angry tone of his voice. He reached round and undid the clasp of her bra, he then proceeded to pull her shirt up. She felt an overwhelming panic come over her. He wasn't stopping and she tried to push him away but he was too strong. She didn't want this. 

"Angel no! Stop please!" she begged in tears. 

"Don't be such a stupid bitch! I want you, I'm going to have you. Whether you like it or not." 

He moved his head to her chest and began sucking on her breast. He pinned her wrists to the wall over her head. 

"NO!" She screamed as he started unbuckling his pants. 

Suddenly there was a loud crack! and Angel dropped to the floor unconscious. 

* * *

Spike released the bar stool and dropped to his knees in front of Buffy. He gathered her shaking form into his arms and held her tightly.

"God, Buffy are you OK? Stupid question, of course you're not OK." He stroked her hair. "I never should have let you go out with him. I'm so sorry. I didn't think he'd force himself on you."

Buffy had tears streaming down her cheeks and she tried to get her breathing in control. She felt stupid, embarrassed and she'd been so scared until Spike had shown up.

He kissed her on the top of the head. "Everything's OK now Kitten."

He pulled back and examined her, looking for any sign that she was hurt. 

Satisfied that she was physically fine, he pulled her shirt back down and, shrugging off his coat, he wrapped her in it.

Buffy was in shock, she let Spike tend to her without any protest.

"I'm going to get you home now. OK sweetheart?" Before she could answer he had picked her up.

She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes, wishing that the whole thing was just one bad nightmare.

Carrying her back into the club, they were greeted by a worried Willow.

"Buffy, are you OK? What happened?"

Spike walked past her. "She'll be fine Willow, Angel tried to... he attacked her," he said grimly.

"Oh God! Will she be OK? Do you think I should come with?" Willow asked frantically.

"She's just very shaken up. I'll make sure she gets home safely." He gave Willow a reassuring smile and carried Buffy out to his car.

Spike was relieved when he discovered that Joyce Summers wasn't at home. He took Buffy up to her room and placed her gently on her bed.

"Are you feeling better Kitten?" he asked with concern.

"I'm really tired," she said quietly.

"That's understandable, you've been through quite an ordeal. Do you need anything?"

"Spike I feel so stupid, you warned me and I didn't listen!"

"Buffy, no. It wasn't your fault." He sat next to her on the bed, his heart aching for her.

"And when... when he... I felt so helpless. If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't have been able to stop him." She started to sob quietly.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry," he whispered in her ear.

"Spike? Will you stay here with me tonight?" she asked softly. "You make me feel safe and I don't want to be alone."

"Of course baby." He moved her backwards so that she could rest her head on his chest.

What was wrong with him? He was turning into a sodding poof. When she was upset, he almost felt like crying himself and all he wanted to do was protect her.

She stayed awake for a while with him comfortingly stroking her hair. He watched her until her breathing evened out and she drifted off to sleep until he closed his eyes and succumbed to his own tiredness.

Buffy awoke early the next morning and stretched. She looked at Spike who was still fast asleep. I could get used to waking up like this, she thought.

Memories of the night before came flooding back to her. Oh God!

"Spike, wake up." She poked him in the centre of his chest.

"No Dad, just a few more minutes," he mumbled.

"Spike," she shook his shoulders lightly.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"Not a morning person huh?"

He sat up. "Buffy? What are you doing in my bed? Am I still dreaming?"

"You're in my bed, and no it isn't a dream."

"Oh right!" he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

She decided that she preferred his hair when it was tousled, than slicked back like he usually wore it.

"Spike, what am I going to do?" she bit her lip nervously

"About last night?"

"Do you think I should tell anyone about it?"

"They might not believe you Luv, and Angel is very rich, If you were to press charges he'd probably hire an overpriced lawyer to get him out of it," said Spike thoughtfully.

"So I should just let him get away with it?" she said frustratedly

"Well he'll have a very nasty bruise, so he's not exactly getting off scot-free."

Buffy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So you dream about me huh?" she asked slyly.

"What? No, Buffy... I... Yes, occasionally I dream about you," he told her.

Buffy was taken aback by his honesty.

"Fetching shade of red you've gone there Luv." He gave her a wink.

She looked so cute, blushing and hair sleep-tousled, he couldn't help but lean over and give her a soft kiss on the lips.

Buffy froze. This was her first real kiss, and she was suddenly nervous that she wouldn't know how to kiss him back. She began to move her lips tentatively over his.

Spike felt a wave of desire run through him when he felt her soft lips moving. He let out a groan when he felt her tongue run over his bottom lip. 

She was nothing like Dru. Dru's kisses were always hard and demanding, but this... This kiss was soft and gentle, full of tender emotion.

Buffy wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Spike let out another groan and he pulled away abruptly. Buffy looked at him questioningly.

"Uh...I've got to..." he got up and practically ran out of her room.

Buffy stared at the empty doorway and burst into tears.

* * *

"Will I think I did it wrong. Is that possible?"

"I don't think so Buffy, I think it's like sex, it comes naturally what you're supposed to do," she comforted her friend.

A knock sounded at her door.

"Will someones at the door, I'll call you back later." Buffy placed the reciever back in its cradle.

"Come in!"

"Buffy could you come downstairs please, I have something important to talk to you about."

She went down to the living room.

"OK Mom, what is it you wanted to talk to me ab..." She was shocked to see Spike and his father sitting on her couch. "Um...What's going on?"

"Buffy, take a seat." Rupert Sullivan stood up and gestured for her to take his seat.

Buffy sat down, but refused to look at Spike.

"So what's going on?" Spike asked, confused.

It surprised Buffy to learn that he didn't know what this was about either.

"Well." Joyce began. "It'll be a surprise for the both of you to learn that Rupert and I have been dating for the last couple of months."

"We kept it a secret from you because we weren't sure how you would react." Rupert continued.

"We really had to finally tell you today because..." Joyce said with a dramatic pause and a huge grin."We got married!" she exclaimed happily.

Buffy and Spike sat together on the sofa with twin expressions of shock.

"Well aren't either you going to say something?" Rupert asked.

"Um..." Buffy started.

"Gah..." Spike let out.

"What?" Buffy said. "I think I fell asleep for a moment and had a little dream."

"We got married." Joyce said again. "Last night. We eloped."

"Gah..." Spike let out.

"So what does this mean?" Buffy inquired, still in shock.

"Well sweetheart, it means that you have a new father and a new brother."

"Step-brother, right?" Buffy asked. Thank God! that's not illegal.

"Yes. Spike and Rupert will be moving in here with us, as we have the biggest house."

Spike? Living with her all the time? Oh boy!

"Um...I'm happy for you Mom, but this is going to take a lot to get used to."

"Gah..." Spike still hadn't moved or said anything intelligable.

"William? Are you OK?" Rupert asked his son anxiously.

Spike jumped up and stormed out of the room.

"Oh dear." Joyce said.

"Buffy? Could you please go talk to him? I understand that the two of you have gotten pretty close over the last couple of weeks," Rupert said.

"Yeah, ok." She got up and went to find him.

She found him on her bed with his head buried under her pillow, went over to him and touched him gently on the shoulder.

"Spike are you going to be ok?" she asked gently.

Spike pushed the pillow away and sat up.

"I don't know," he admitted quietly.

"Is it going to be so bad? Living with me all the time," she asked.

"Buffy, that's not why I'm upset," he said sincerely.

"So the idea of being near me so much doesn't repulse you?"

"No! Where would you get such an idea?"

"Well, this morning...we...um did that thing where our lips touched and it was my first... Did I do it so badly?" she stared at the bed-spread, embarrassed.

"What?" he said incredulously.

"I'm sorry if it was disgusting...I didn't...I'm sorry," she apologised, her eyes filed with tears.

"You think you can't kiss?" he asked.

"Isn't that why you left?"

"Buffy, no! Luv, I left because it was so good and I didn't know if I would be able to stop," he confessed.

She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"You'd already had one jerk taking advantage of you."

"I didn't do it wrong?" she looked at him in wonder.

"Kitten, that was the best kiss I'd ever had."

She blushed. Yet again taken aback by his honesty.

"So why are you so upset now?" she took one of his hands in hers.

He had to stop himself from trembling at her touch. He swallowed hard.

"Luv, I like you, really like you, but you're my step-sister now and that changes everything. We can't be together or... do that thing where our lips touch, that I liked so much," he said sadly.

"I liked it too," she smiled weakly

Inside her heart was soaring with joy. She couldn't believe that Spike hadn't been repulsed and he wanted more. She absent-mindedly played with his fingers

"Why does it? We're not related by blood, it's not against the law," she asked thoughtfully.

"That doesn't matter Luv, if we're together, people will talk and I promise you that they won't be congratulating us.

"Would they have to know?' she said slyly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because...Oh I don't know!" he said frustratedly.

"Spike, I like you too, it's possible that I even love you. I think that when it comes to matters of the heart, you can't worry about what other people think. -You have to do what your heart tells you." She let go of his hand and they sat side by side. "Are you willing to let go of everything we have, everything we could have, because of what other people think?"

Spike was thinking furiously. He could just get on with his life and find a new girl to take his mind off Buffy, but would he be able to move on? She was the only girl he had ever cared about so deeply. Did he want to lose her?

"Buffy?" He looked up into her beautiful hazel eyes and his decision was made.

"Mmhmm?"

"My heart tells me to do this again." He pulled her towards him and crushed his lips to hers.

* * *

A few weeks passed. Spike and Rupert moved into the Summers' house. Spike's room was next to Buffy's. They had a shared bathroom which they could access from both of their rooms, this also meant that they could access each others' rooms without having to go into the hall.

Spike and Buffy's relationship was hidden from everyone, their parents and their friends at school. They hadn't taken advantage of their living situation. They kissed only when they were sure that no-one they knew was around, but kissing was as far as they had got.

Spike wanted to take their relationship to the next, more physical level, but he didn't want to pressure her into something that she didn't want. He was completely head over heels in love with her and he found that the only thing he wanted was her to be happy.

Buffy really cared about Spike. She was in her very first relationship. She had been nervous at first, but now she felt completely comfortable around him and she was sure that he wouldn't mind if she did anything wrong.

It was cold that night and the wind was cru-el. Thunder rumbled through the clouds and brought with it bright flashes of angry lightning. Spike lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. A particularly loud clap of thunder resounded from the heavens.

The bathroom door burst open and Buffy tore through it and dived under the covers of his bed.

Spike flipped on the lamp next to his bed. He lifted up his quilt and searched for her.

"Buffy? Are you O

K?" He raised one eyebrow and gave her an amused grin. 

She peered back up at him. "I d-don't like storms," he told him with fear in her eyes.

He slid further under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her tousled head. "Luv, there's only one cure for that."

"W-what is it?"

"Well, when you're feeling sad, you simply remember your favourite things and then you don't feel so bad," he chuckled.

She whacked him on the chest playfully.

"You're so weird," she giggled

"I know, Luv."

She turned her head and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her neck. He shifted his body so that he was on top of her, their legs intertwined. She moaned, which excited him further. He moved his lips further down her body. She gasped as he lifted up her shirt and kissed the over-heated skin of her chest.

"Spike?" she gasped.

He stopped in his ministrations.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" she inquired shyly.

"Buffy, did you think that was a torch down there?" he asked.

"A what?"

"Sorry. It's the same as a flashlight."

"Oh."

"How can you ask me that? You know how I feel about you."

"Well, whenever things get heated up between us, you always stop," she explained.

"It's only because I want you to be sure and I don't want to pressure you into doing something that you'd regret."

"Spike, you won't. I know if I'm ready or not."

"I know. I just... I just want you to be happy." He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Spike?"

"Buffy?"

"I'm ready. I want you."

* * *

He kissed her again. "Are you scared?" he enquired gently.

"I told you, I'm ready."

"I know Kitten, but that's not what I asked you."

"A little," she confessed.

"I'll be a gentle as possible, Luv."

"I know."

"Buffy. I love you."

Her heart felt like it was bursting at his words. She stared lovingly into his eyes. "I love you, Spike."

After a long kiss he moved down her body and continued where he'd left off.

This time, he didn't stop.

* * *

The next morning he looked down at the golden beauty sleeping in his arms with love. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He held her tightly as she slept and watched her chest move up and down with each breath she took.

A few minutes more and he could tell that she was slowly waking up.

"I love you so much," he whispered to her and kissed her awake.

When she had opened her eyes fully, she smiled up at him. "I love you too."

"Morning Luv."

"Morning. That was the best wake up ever," she yawned.

"We should get up. We have school. I really don't want to, let's just stay here and have a repeat of last night." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"As tempting as that is, we should really get up," she laughed as he pouted at her. She moved her lips to his and kissed the pout away.

They were in Spike's car, driving to school. Buffy was singing to the radio loudly and off-key.

He chuckled. "Pet, you must be the worst singer ever," he told her.

Buffy stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, but you still love me," she retorted.

"That I do, Kitten."

He had never been so happy in his life. He smiled as Buffy started singing again and joined in with her.

He didn't see the red station-wagon speeding behind him. He turned the corner at the end of the street. The last thing he heard was Buffy's scream.

* * *

Buffy ran behind the doctors as Spike was raced into the emergency room.

"Will he be OK?" she asked frantically, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know Miss, the only thing you can do is keep out of the way and let us work," a man in pea-green scrubs informed her.

She paced frantically back and forth in the waiting room. How could they just expect her to sit still and do nothing while her lover was possibly dying?

"Buffy!" Her mom and Rupert rushed into the waiting room and she allowed her mother to wrap her in a tight hug.

She pulled away when she noticed the man in pea-green scrubs re-enter the room.

She rushed over to him. "You were with Spike? Is he going to be OK?"

"Are you family?"

"Yes! I'm his girlfriend, sister...Whatever! Just tell me if he's OK!" she cried desperately.

Her Mom and Rupert came up to stand behind her.

"Tell me that my son's OK," Rupert said worriedly.

"I'm afraid the news is bad," the doctor said gravely. "The wounds were too severe, we did all we could, but then we discovered some internal bleeding. I'm sorry. He's gone."

Grief ripped through her body, the emotional pain was so much that she couldn't stand it, she collapsed.

When she came to, her mom was crouched down next to her, sobbing. 

"Buffy! BUFFY! Wake up!"

She looked at her mother, hoping that it had just been some terrible nightmare. But one look at her mom's grief stricken face told her everythng she needed to know.

The tears wouldn't come. She sat on the floor numbly. Spike. Her best-friend, her brother, her lover was dead. She'd never hear his voice telling her that he loved her or feel his lips on hers again. He was gone and he'd never be back

She dimly felt Rupert helping her into one of the hard plastic waiting room chairs. She didn't know how long she sat there.

"Buffy!" her mom shook her. "Buffy! Spike's awake! He's asking for you."

"No. He isn't. Spike's gone. He's never coming back," Buffy said, voice emotionless.

"No he's not, that wasn't Spike's doctor, come on. I'll take you to him."

"What?" Buffy's heart filled with hope.

Her mom showed her to his room. "I'll leave you two alone."

It had become obvious to her that Buffy and Spike were more than just friends/step-siblings. The way Buffy had acted about the accident and the fact that the nurse had told her that Spike's first word when he had woken up had been 'Buffy?' had convinced her of this fact.

Buffy slowly opened the door, barely letting herself hope that he was inside, safe and sound.

"Hello Luv," he said in a croaky voice.

"Spike!" She rushed over to him and threw her arms round him. "I thought you were dead," she burst into tears.

"Pet can you loosen your grip there a bit?" he winced.

"Oh! Sorry!" She climbed off him and grabbed his hand, not wanting to lose contact with him, for fear that it was a dream.

"Buffy. I wouldn't die just yet," he told her. "There's so many things we haven't done, and so many ways that we can do them," he chuckled.

"I love you, you big pervert!" she cried happily.

"Love you too Buffy. Now get your lips over here and give us a kiss."

She complied happily.

They were interrupted by a loud cough at the door. Buffy pulled away reluctantly. She turned to face her parents.

"I know you probably don't like the idea of Spike and I being together, but I love him and you can't keep us apart," she told them with her chin held high.

"Buffy it's ok. We suspected that this might happen," her mom told her.

"You did?"

"Yes. We're not blind. It's not like you're related by blood, so there's nothing wrong with it," Rupert gave her a reasurring smile.

Buffy looked at Spike who smiled back at her lovingly.

After their parents had left. Buffy curled herself along Spike's side, her head resting on his chest.

"Are you in any pain?" she asked.

"Not really Kitten, I'm on a lot of painkillers." He stroked her hair with his non-broken arm.

"Well, I'll just have to do anything I can to make you comfortable."

"In a tight nurses uniform?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe." She smiled up at him. "I thought I'd lost you today," she said quietly.

"Aw Sweetheart, I didn't go anywhere."

"I know. But it felt like I was ripped in half. Promise you won't leave me."

"I promise. We'll die together in a bed surrounded by fat grandchildren. Sound good?" he yawned sleepily.

"Sounds good!" she agreed. "Now go to sleep. You need your rest," she commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." He wrapped an arm around her and felt himself drift off to sleep.

"Love you Buffy," he mumbled.

"I love you Spike." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

The End!

Back


End file.
